


Hoodie (Spideypool)

by Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Andrew Garfield as Spidey, Cute, I'm Bad At Summaries, Identity Reveal, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Eat_SometimesWrite_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Wade and peter had hung out as Spiderman and Deadpool, but they didn't know each others identities. Well, Peter new Wade's but Wade didn't know Peter's. Wade let Spidey borrow his hoodie during a cold patrol. Spidey wears it out of costume. What happens next? (We all know what's going to happen, but let's just pretend for now.)I'm bad at summaries, forgive me.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Oneshots/Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064861
Comments: 6
Kudos: 235





	Hoodie (Spideypool)

Peter and Wade had known each other for a while now, and Peter sometimes hangs out at Wade’s place. But they still haven’t revealed their identities to each other. Which Wade wasn’t super happy about. He had a massive crush on the vigilante and he wasn’t very good at hiding it.

Almost 2 weeks ago Spidey had gotten cold on patrol and since they were close to Wade’s apartment Wade offered him one of his hoodies. A red on. Custom made with the spidey eye and mask on one side and the Deadpool equivalent on the other side of the circle that took up a big portion of the back. It was deadpool’s favorite. He laughed it off as a joke when he showed it to spiderman. But it was his symbol of what he wished to be. Spidey still hasn’t given it back. Which Wade was kind of bummed about but it was Spidey so he never pushed for it to be returned.

As of this moment Wade was walking on his way to his favorite Mexican place. It was fall so it was normal for him to be wearing a hoodie. Everybody just thought it was because he was cold but it was actually because of the scars and stares. It was New York, and everything was crowded. And people didn’t move out his way, not like they did when he had his katanas on his back. A ton of people were wearing hoodies but Wade could recognize his hoodie anywhere. Especially since it was custom made, and took a fortune to buy. Nobody had that sweatshirt besides him, and Spidey but it was his sweatshirt. He didn’t know why Spidey didn’t give it back. He thought it was because he shoved it in the corner of his room and forgot about it. Not because he wore it. He wished that were the case. And if he wore it everyday, then Wade could just bath in Spidey smell for a month. And this person was wearing the exact same hoodie.

The young man turned around, as if he heard something, but then turned back around and continued walking. Wade got a glimpse of his face when he turned, big brown eyes and a thick head of brown hair, and a pretty face. Wade walked faster to hopefully catch up to him. He wasn’t following him, his Mexican restaurant is just up the street. As Wade got closer he knew that this was his sweatshirt, which meant the wearer was Spidey.

Wade felt giddy, this _had_ to be Spidey. He was sure. Wade walked to his right a bit and a few feet behind him. Spidey turned right, directly into Wade's path, to go into the building next to them. And he bumped right into Wade. Both stumbled back, both almost falling, and both holding onto the other to keep each other upright. The hoods had fallen off in the stumble. Wade gawked at the face in front of him. A big mop of brown hair was falling into his big brown eyes, he had a boxy shaped face and a defined jaw. Absolutely gorgeous. This was the amazing Spider-Man. And he was staring with his mouth open at Wade. Staring but as he searched the eyes that were always hidden by a mask, he couldn’t detect any disgust, only curiosity and sympathy.

“Spidey,” He whispered. When he didn’t think the guy’s eyes could go any wider, they did.

“Wade,” He said softly. Now it was Wade's turn for his eyes to go big. How did he know him? All of a sudden, Spidey’s face went from surprise to nervousness and hurried. He patted Wade on the shoulder. “Wait right here. I have to get photos to J.J. I got like five minutes before he won’t take my photos. Which he’ll most likely take anyway, but I don’t want to risk it. I’ll be right back.” He said quickly. Hardly pausing at periods. And then he was gone. He turned and saw the back of brown hair disappear into the building.

“That wasn’t how I expected that to go,” Wade said to himself. And walked next to the doors, so he was out of people's way.

Around 10 minutes later, Spidey came back. He saw Wade and walked over to him, Wade meeting him in the middle. “Sorry about that. But if I didn’t get those photos turned in, I wouldn't get paid. And I have to pay rent somehow.” Spidey rushed out.

“Hey, it's alright. You were only gone for about 10 minutes.” Wade tried to confort.

“Normally it’s shorter. But J.J. was upset more than usual.”

“I said it’s ok. Not like we just met each others’ alter ego or anything. Wait, did you say J.J.? The dude who runs The Daily Bugle? The newspaper who is always saying Spiderman's a menace?” That had caught his attention. J. Jonah Jameson. He hates Spiderman.

“Yeah, I take the Spiderman photos for him. He’s a horrible boss but he’s the only one who hasn’t fired me.”

“You’re telling me that Spiderman, the city's hero, gets paid to take photos of himself and sell them to a company that uses them to bad mouth you?"

“When you put it that way…” Spidey said. Wade sighed, what was he going to do with this lost spider. “We should go somewhere. I’m just now seeing you for the first time, well second, and we need to talk. And not here.” Spidey said, changing the subject. “We can talk about my work another time.” Wade nodded, “I was on my way to a Mexican shop down the street when I saw you in my hoodie.” In return, Spidey just nodded and started walking. Leaving Wade to follow.

“I’m Peter, by the way. Peter Parker.” He said as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!
> 
> This was just a little drabble I wrote and I decided to use it to get an understanding of AO3.


End file.
